Caminando juntos
by La trinidad del caos
Summary: Ante un nuevo camino....juntos como hermanos debemos caminar....


**Caminado Juntos**

**By: **La trinidad del caos

**Negación: **Ni los Caballeros del Zodiaco ni el poema presente es mío, yo solo los uso porque pienso que se haría un lindo fic con el presente poema que pertenece a Glizet

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quize subir al taller que mantengo en el espacio; 

_Para indagar con calma de la vida su prefacio..._

En la cima de Star Hill en el silencio mortuorio el Gran Patriarca se hallaba entrañando en su mente, mientras observaba el mar de estrellas del cielo que la milenaria Grecia le brindaba, observaba las estrellas como si ellas pudiesen brindarle las respuestas que tanto ansiaba

El cielo brillaba azul, la luna de manto blanco 

_Su corte ha declarado, que es la noche de su franco_

A pesar de la ausencia de la faz resplandeciente de la luna las estrellas brillaban como expectantes de las preguntas que les lanzase el sabio Lemuriano que aun en silencio los observaba ahora con un poco de nostalgia por sus años de antaño cuando todavía rebosantes sus camaradas de vida llenos estaban, tanto tiempo había pasado ante su mirada... tanto tiempo que sus camaradas ya no se hallaban en esta vida, pero el... todavía aquí en este mundo se hallaba y el no lograba descubrir ¿el porque?

Hable con las estrellas, mientras que en danza fugaz 

_tañendo las estrellas daban mensaje veraz_

Brillando las estrellas en un tintinear sus respuesta le daban, aquella respuesta que en su ser sus dudas acaballan... el ya sabia el Porque, pero, no se creía capaz de realizar tal tarea, si es cierto que anteriormente sus actos fueron satisfactorios, pero de ese a este tiempo había una gran brecha que el tiempo había remarcado para el... si era cierto que con sus años el tiempo no tenia tanta importancia pero ahora no era el tiempo quien lo preocupaba, sino, lo que en su pasar los hombres cambiaban

_Al decir que debemos como hermanos caminar,_

_sí pristísima evolución, comenzamos en el mar_

Su deber...si esa era la razón del porque todavía se hallaba en las filas de los Santos de Athenea la diosa casta, pero al contrario de todos los demás guerreros el de guiar las filas gran deber hallaba y muy pesado al no poder haberlos visto crecer.

Era paso muy difícil el que debían dar en un camino lleno de peligros en el cual un paso en falso acaecería el fin de la vida misma, por eso ante camino incierto como hermanos debían caminar... hombro con hombro, para que así cualquier falta el otro lo cubriese, ya que falla no podía haber, al tener sobre sus hombros todos los reinos del mundo.

_Los tres reinos inferiores, varias razas también;_

_involucran los dogmas de nuestra vida el vaivén_

Todos los ojos del mundo volteaban hacia sus actos, nada que ellos hiciesen pasaba por alo pues el Sino de la tierra traían en manos, era muy cierto en verdad que cada cual es responsable de su actuar pero ellos como nobles Guerreros debían proteger su Paz y Libertad pues representantes de los mas altos preceptos de la humanidad los investía la diosa a quien habían jurado guardar.

_Vemos que somos uno, con el UNO Sempiterno,_

_todos viajamos juntos, en un carril que es eterno_

Por eso al ser una parte de este ideal como tal todos debían actuar para uno solo formar, pues como ya lo había mencionado... cubrir los errores de los demás pues eran unidad de un solo ideal... Vivir en Paz

Pero con el paso de su ausencia muchos se habían descarriado del sendero debido a circunstancias que ya no venían al caso recordar, para que desenterrar el pasado?... era un nuevo principio y todo se debía borrar, para así la nueva meta trazar; con la mirada siempre firme a los principios de proteger la dicha y la paz.

_Talvez fuimos contrarios en una vida anterior;_

_hoy seremos amigos en el nombre del Señor_

La fuerza del hombre es fácil de manchar pero el recuperarla es una tarea muy difícil de acabar, pero no imposible, lo imposible para algunos no lo es para todos.

Perdonar al desafortunado que en las garras de la soberbia y crueldad cayeron es deber de los que de sus manos huyeron, contrarios fuimos pero ahora dejar atrás al olvido el pasado para poder en Armonía andar en el nombre de la Vida.

_De Acuario blindan el aire, luces de conspiración,_

_clamando por el Servicio, por la Paz y la Unión_

Clamar por el Servicio, por la Paz y la Unión era ahora el deber de todo aquel a quien eligiese la investidura de Caballero de Athenea, en una nueva era cual altos preceptos blindan... cual Era de Acuario soñado milenio de Luz y Amor, una Era donde se abren las puertas hacia la anhelada Paz trayendo consigo una Era sin color de razas ni religión llevándonos a una Época de Oro, y por lo tanto como tal protectores de dicha Era ellos debían ser.

_Vayamos juntos hermanos, buscando el bienestar, _

_de nuestro Planeta Tierra en su rudo batallar_

Por eso aunque peor enemigo, al que hubiesen enfrentado ya ellos, debían afrontar, uniendo sus lazos como hermanos y él como Gran Patriarca a la cabeza como un padre se debía hallar, enfrentando el peligro codo con codo con sus hijos y hermanos para así entre todos la victoria lograr.

Así habían peleado guerreros valerosos como los caballero del Pegaso, Cisne, Dragón, Andrómeda y Fénix y a pesar de la precaria situación la diosa de la victoria les había sonreído.

_Al transformar cada hombre, lo interno de nuestro ser,_

_El mundo habrá cambiado, cual guirnaldas a tejer._

Por eso su tarea muy complicada hallaba pero ya no tan pesada puesto que seria un placer tenerlos a todos como hijos amados, con serenidad y paciencia lograría su cometido – El mundo cambiaria cual guirnaldas a tejer – sonriendo al viento de la noche Shion examino sus pasos hacia las recamaras del Santuario de Star Hill si debía cumplir con su misión era mejor que iniciase ya... puesto que el tiempo es Oro y el tiempo pasa volando.

FIN 

N.A. : Miau les gusto? Díganme, díganme...

Kot: Si díganle antes de que la mate

N.A. : Pero si me matas no podré acabar mis fics -o-

Kot: No me des alas n n

N.A. : Oye! o

Kot: Tu iniciaste ¬¬

N.A. : Pues lo puedo terminar ¬¬

Kot: Así? Cómo? ¬¬

N.A. : Pues si me matas tu serás propiedad de mi ama y tendrías que acabar TODOS mis fics -o-

Kot: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

N.A. : Yo siempre gano... victoria, nos leemos bye y muchos miaus a todos non...

Kot: Lo mismo Miau...


End file.
